Opposites
by OtakuFallerSTED
Summary: Light and Dark, Evil and Good, How will you face the reality over you? Innocence and Sins, Past and Future, How will Opposite people collide? (May content Languages Because of some Characters with a natural nature.) (Can have a few months Hiatus for publishing Episodes.)
1. Episode 1: Reunions Part 1

OppoSITES

By: OtakuFallerSTED

Episode 1: Reunions Part 1

Waking up in a deep slumber, she looked out the window to see the sky blue and the ocean sea calm than last night. Anika stood up, stretched, walk to the storage and grabbed some cereals, bowl and milk. Her sleeves loosen when she reached the milk revealing small scars on her wrist and it seems to flow to her right arm completely. Her eyes are naturally cold and dark but it got worse that it looks like there is no single soul inside of her. Memories flashed on how she got those scars and before it happen. She pulled back her sleeves to cover it. She does not want to see it again. She then continued to her work. After pouring the milk in a bowl full of cereals, she then starts eating. Anika do not mind the milk slightly spilling because of the waves. Stan comes out the room obviously got out of bed because of the eye bags.

"Morning Anika..." Stanley mumbles to Anika while scratching his back wearing his usual clothes (and by usual, he is wearing white Tank top and boxers). Anika don't mind seeing him like that, she's not fit for the word "appropriate" heck her whole room at her cousin's house is a mess! Anika greeted back.

Breakfast was noisy as always. The two are having conversations that is either nonsense or about their plans in breaking the laws or chuckle at Stan's corny jokes. It sent Ford to wake up. Those two are always his alarm clock but he does not mind about it and walk to them with a smile.

"Good morning Dexter! Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! As many jinx that, you will be jinxing someday! " The two said in union. Stan laughed while Anika chuckled.

"Okay.. Okay.. I get it." Ford said and joins in Breakfast.

After that, Ford deactivated pilot mode and started stirring the wheel bringing the ship to an island. Ford tells the group that they have arrived. Stopping at the side of the deck, Anika jump out the ship (even though there is a plank) and landed on the deck.

"See you next week boss!" Anika waved at the Stan twins and they waved back.

When the ship is far enough, Anika walks to a town. In the streets, people greeted her and she greet back. Anika stop at a simple Japanese designed house. She slide the door open, goes in and screamed, "I'm home!" Anika smelled her favourite noodles and goes at the kitchen. When she's about to reach the noodles, someone called her.

* * *

"Hello cousin." Her cousin said.

"Hello to you too cousin." Anika said.

"Cousin, will you please clean the mess you made a few days ago before you eat?"

"I thought you already cleaned that?"

"I love you so much but this is my house you're trashing."

"I'm only trashing my room here."

"Yes but your room is the messiest in the house and I always clean that every time you step inside it!"

"I'll clean it later."

"And you'll forget it."

Anika then look at the clock.

"Umm.. Pucca?..."

Pucca's still ranting on Anika's cleaning issues.

"Cousin.."

She then thought if she had a yen every time she does Anikas chores than her cousin herself.

"Cousin!"

"Maybe I'll be rich if that happens." Pucca mumbled.

"Umm.. Sorry for interrupting your shit but you're late at you're training.."

"Fudge! Why didn't you say so?!" Pucca then run towards the dojo.

Anika just shook her head slowly, grabbed the noodles (because she will never waste free food), and followed her.

While running, Pucca put on her blind fold. Her speed was fast that whoever she passed by blew away to a random direction. She finally reached the dojo (not knowing that Anika is already at a chair watching the show while eating their three uncles' well-known jajangmeon noodles.)

Ching quickly ran towards Pucca. The noodle waitress/deliverer sensed her best friend and quickly pulled out her katana. Ching's swords clashed to Pucca's. Ching swing her sword too fast to Pucca but her opponent caught up easily. Their swords clashed with an impact that sends them to be pushed. When they were few feet enough, they force themselves to stop with the pushing situation. When they regain their balance, Ching jump to Pucca while Pucca just jumped upwards. Ching was a little confused but just go with it Ching let out a battle cry but caught off guard when she was once again felt being pushed and stuck on a wall using shurikens. Pucca landed on the ground no scratches and no sweat revealing.

"WOOOOOOOO!" Abyo screamed.

Abyo swing his nunchuks into different directions just to show off, (Pucca still had her blindfold on) jump and rip his shirt as always, and run towards Pucca ready to strike. It's a genius plan to run towards her back to get her off guard and then hit her with his nunchucks. Oh yes it is a great idea! However, not for the fact that Abyo was too noisy and don't know the word stealth. Pucca just raise her fist to meet Abyo's face and let the poor person hit by the wall and left him unconscious.

She then moved away and caught in surprise that someone almost hit her. She now started to kick it but blocked. Pucca was now enraged and punched and kicked it several times but dodged it. She grabbed its arm and throws it away. Its arm is muscular so she thought that it is a "he". She heard him coming back ready to punch her so she blocked using her arm. They kept punching and blocking. Pucca thought that the person is fascinating. He's not as strong as sensei Chang but he's still strong like a fire wasp ninja... She then heard a pop and followed by another, and another, and so forth. Pucca remembered this technique; the garusion illusion. She prepared herself and started to jump high to make them bump to each other.

Anika just chuckled at the scene before her and continued eating her noodles.

Pucca pulled out a bamboo and started hitting each clone with it. She heard something behind her. He maybe stealthy but her ears are very sharp. She tackled him and put the bamboo on his neck.

A slow clap interrupted the fight. It must be sensei Chang.

"Pucca you're late." Chang said.

"Gomen..." Pucca looked..er.. faced down.

"Well at least I suddenly know the reason." Chang looked at Anika. She just smirked and waved.

After Pucca's punishment, she can now take off the blind fold. When she took it off, she suddenly met those familiar raven black eyes. Pucca let out a scream and punched him upwards that sends him flying outer space.

After the knock out, the poor man open his eyes. Pucca kneel down at him.

"H-hey Garu! Long time no see! S-sorry I knock you out." Pucca stuttered and let out an awkward laugh.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Garu said.

Pucca caught off guard. When did Garu break his vow of silence? In addition, why is Pucca always caught off guard? She's definitely not like her normal self right now.

"So, you're Garu huh? I'm Anika; Pucca's cousin" Anika pulled out her hand.

"Pucca speak so much about you. I just didn't expected that you two look.." Garu looked at Pucca then back at Anika. "..Alike.." Garu continued.

"Trust me, people say that many times." Anika said.

Garu took her hand and shook it. Anika then removed her hand.

"Well I'll better go ahead to my seat." Anika returned to her seat.

It's a bit awkward..er.. Very awkward for the two to speak for the fact that Garu confronted Pucca about stopping her "romantic gesture" to him when they were teens. Pucca was hurt for that but she knows that she was too clingy to him even though she only fantasized that she was Garu's girlfriend. She understands Garu's wish but after patching up, the next day, Garu left the village to regain more honour. Because of that, Pucca realized that she was too hard on him. Few weeks of clearing out her mind, she broke her vow of silence and join the dojo so even if Garu is gone, she'll be his replacement. She started to pay attention to herself, her family and friends that time and she was now feeling happy once more.

"Alright, Garu will once again attend the dojo. So treat him like what you treat him before." Chang said.

Anika let out a chuckle knowing that it'll be hard for her cousin to do that. After the training, Pucca and Anika walked to their restaurant to started working. Pucca served the customers while Anika delivered. Night comes. They returned to their home and Anika finally started to clean her room. She knew that Pucca's a bit down. She noticed it after the training. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She slid the door open and saw the Stan twins standing at the cousin's doorstep.

* * *

Pucca served two cups of tea to the Stan twins. The two said thanks and start drinking. Anika wondered why they came here at the middle of the night. Is there an emergency mission? She just waits for them to tell the reason because if their just gonna say hi, well that's just total crap. Ford sipped the tea slowly while Stan sipped loudly. Anika tapped her foot because of boredom. Pucca sensed the tension of the room and she's a bit annoyed with it so she punched the wall that made a big hole. The Stan twins jumped in surprise while Anika stayed calm.

"Are you gonna tell us the reason why you came here or let us play charades all night?" Pucca asked annoyed.

Stan looked at the right slowly. Ford told Stanley that he'll say it first but his twin brother protested saying he should go first because he's the smartest among them. Ford protested and then said that Stan was the strongest. They kept arguing until Anika cleared her throat.

"Well... Our great niece and nephew were staying at the town," they both said.

"So? They always did." Anika said.

"Well... They're staying for good... Their parents will be a few years late from catching up to them because of their jobs and -" Stan's sentence was cut.

"Wait... So you're telling me I'm gonna Babysit them? You know they're not kids anymore! And trust me; they'll be totally embarrassed to have a nanny right now I mean... they're a little too old to have one!" Anika crossed her arms.

"You're not gonna be a Nanny... You're just giving them some company." Stan said.

"Nope! Not happening."

"But you said a few months before you missed them and you never show yourself to them the last two years." Pucca join in the conversation.

"Can it Pucca!" Anika then asked. "Why not you two do it?"

"Well were doing that too we just want you with us!" Stan said. Anika shook her head.

"I'll double your pay~." Ford said but Anika still refuses. "Free snacks~?" Ford came closer trying to convince her.

Anika! Control it! Don't let your beloved being used by an old Scientist and a witty con-man! Even if it broke her heart, she shook her head forcefully.

"We'll pay your needs in your stay~," they said.

Oh no! They bring out the big guns! Why?! Out of all options, Anika conceal it! Don't feel it! Don't let it show! She was shaking. Forcing herself to say 'no' and shook her head. Inside her mind was a chaos. The serious and mature Anikas have signs saying 'listen to your head! Stay with your Cousin!' while her immature and lazy selves have signs that says 'Listen to your heart! Wi-Fi, Free food, Video games!'. They throw out their signs and start a war. The Serious Anikas let out a seriously scary face that sends the other Lazy Anikas retreat. The other Lazy Anikas didn't give up and let a long yawn in front of the Serious Anikas' faces that have different kinds of results on them; The other SAs (serious Anikas) fell asleep, others transformed into LAs (Lazy Anikas), and other retreated because of LAs' bad breath.

Pucca noticed her cousin having a hard time to decide so she put her hand to her identical cousin. Anika looked up looking ok but in reality, she's having a headache. Pucca have a look saying It's–ok–I'm–happy–to–get–rid–of–you–you–know–that–I'll–visit–you–sometime. Anika nodded and gave the twins a smirk.

"So... Do I have a free Wi-Fi for that?"

* * *

Stepping out of the bus, Dipper and Mabel looked at their surroundings once more. It's good to be back at this strange town. Even though they return to the town every summer, It's still different and exciting to stay here for good. Mabel suddenly hugged her brother and hop in circles. Dipper was insisting Mabel to 'stop and they'll-' they suddenly got out of balanced and fall to the ground before he say 'fall' but brushed it off and suddenly laughed with his sister. They stood up and cleared off the dust on their clothes. The Stan twins came in and called them. The two ran to them giving a big squeeze. They missed them. The Stan twins never visited them at Piedmont because of sudden missions so summer is the only time they're having a fun time and it's gonna be more fun because they said that an employee that they hired two years ago when they're on their adventures will stay with them. Sweet! Another member will join them at the Pines family's adventures. That is what the twins were the real reason why they're excited.

"Grunke Stan, is it a girl?" Mabel suddenly asked.

"Is it a boy?" Dipper also asked.

Stan thought for a bit. Well Anika never considered as a girl or a boy.

"Uhh... Both...?" Stanley said or more likely asked.

"A gay?" Mabel once again asked.

"Lesbian?" Dipper asked.

"How do I know? I can't Identify it either! What do you want from me?!" Stan yelled dramatically.

The Mystery twins looked at each other in wonder. Ford tried to calm down his twin. He looked at the other twins and let out an awkward chuckle.

"Well what's Stan is saying is that, It's a surprise that you'll surely like." Ford said.

"Then where is your employee? Don't tell me you only said that just to show off." Dipper said while writing a white journal with a blue pine tree on the middle unimpressed.

"Of course not! I just don't know it's gender ok! And besides, It's always bored so it took a walk in the woods" Stan said.

Then, they saw an explosion coming from the forest. The Mystery twins looked shocked while the Stan twins face palmed. They run inside the forest to saw Anika fighting a few monsters. Anika swings her sword to the frog that looks like a bull monster but dodged it. She jumped high and stayed in the air for a while.

"Digital Destructor weaponry Bow and arrow" She said.

'Access granted' in pixelated appear on the blade of the sword after she said those words and it transformed into a bow and some pixel effects flow to her back and combine like molecules to build a case full of arrows. The twins looked up to see the fight. She fired some arrows to the monsters but still have no effect on them. Anika got furious and the bow and arrows divided into trillions of pieces and turn into pixels. She landed on the ground unharmed and started to punch the monsters. Other monsters dodged the attack while others can't and that sends them to fly to outer space. The monsters that dodged the attack run towards her. Anika dodged every attack that the monsters gave.

"Can you just give up already?" Anika asks while dodging the attacks.

"Not until you give us our food!" The bullfrog monster said in a Russian accent (?).

Stan and Ford once again face palmed. I mean seriously. She's having a fight with a dozen of monsters while she's gone because she stole their food?

"Okay... Alright." Anika tossed a sack of food to them and they jump in excitement.

"If you do this lately we won't fight you from the start."

"Yeah I don't give a fuck now leave." They left and when they're out of their sight, cut out a portal, walked through it, and disappeared.

The monsters got back from their dimension and prepared to meet with their boss. They're happy to retrieve the food they stole because It's literally their life. If there's even one food missing in there, they're done for. They came at the dining room to see the rotten chick jumping up and down exited to have himself a feast.

"I hope you brought everything!" Ludo said.

"Yes mast-" The Bullfrog monster was cut-off from his words when Ludo snatched the sack of food.

Ludo dug in seeing if they didn't forget anything. Everything is ok until he didn't see his favourite earth drink. He searched it everywhere but failed. Out of all drinks! This is what the Imbeciles forgot to steal; The drink that have the taste of sweetness and acidic sensation that reassemble his beloved evilness?!

"Where's. the. cola?" Ludo's features turned dark and shaky.

The monsters hugged each other hoping that they'll save each other's oh dear life from the depths from their enraged master. Knowing that their mission of stealing a wand from a teenager still didn't succeed, his favourite food from all the dimensions will calm him down but seeing him to not have the very important ingredient to calm him down, It'll be a total torture.

Meanwhile back at the Earth Dimension, Anika have a can of cola on her hand. They're not getting away with even a single can of her beloved cola on her watch! And besides, she's thirsty. If It's very important for them to have that, well it's not her problem to love cola so much. She's about to make her way back to the bus stop but stopped by her tracks when she saw the well known two pair of twins already in front of her. She looked at them and asked;

"uh... How long have you been standing there?"

"Enough to see the show." Ford said tapping his foot.

Stan went to Anika and gave her a noggie.

"Haha! This guy! Always making me proud! You've improve!" Stan wraped his arm around her neck and faced themselves to the Mystery twins.

"Kids, I'm guessing that you know her but I'll still introduce her to you two anyways! This is -" Mabel cut Stan's sentence by squealing. Mabel tackled Anika.

"Oh my gosh! It's better than I expected! I missed you Anika!" Mabel rubbed her cheek like a cat to Anika's.

"Stan is right! Their employee's gender really is unidentified." Dipper mocked.

Anika glared at him and pulled out her middle finger for the brunette to see.

Opposites will be right back after the break


	2. Episode 1: Reunions Part 2

Episode 1: Reunions Part 2

It was lunchtime at Sooga village and every townsfolk walk to the goh-rong restaurant to have lunch. Pucca is asking the people's orders and serving them alone. Even though Anika is not with her to help her there, she's alright. While serving jajangmeon noodles to the customer she's acting strange. Her face was blank while serving and asking orders than smiling and it is obvious why; she's worried. She's worried about something or yet, someone. There's something off about Garu. He's change a bit. Well, his features have changed yes, but... He's not like the Garu she knows. He's still longing for honour but she didn't see his shine while fighting. Heck, he can even fight girls now! At their little 'reunion', she can't believe that he can fight her and at the training, he even accepted to spar with Ching. He refused them to join at his daily training. It's like she's facing another person every time she saw his face now.

She accidentally bumped into someone. The Jajangmeon noodles she's holding comes flying to the air. When it falls, every bowl landed on her hands and the noodles land back at the bowls as if nothing happens. She looked up and saw the similar raven-haired boy and he just walk away after seeing that she's alright. Her blood is boiling. She told you! She just forced to ignore it and get back to her work. While working, Dada approached Garu and asked for his order. And the raven haired gave an answer that resulted everyone in the restaurant to gasp.

"Dumplings."

Dada shivered and walked away slowly telling the Chiefs his order scared. Is he facing the right Garu? He don't know anymore. Abyo called his best bro to invite him to the table but he rejected it.

"Please! It's been a long time we didn't hang out!"

Abyo kept begging him until he stands up and put some coins on the table.

"I lost my appetite. I have to go." And that, he walked away.

Pucca turned red. This is the last straw! He never rejected Abyo that way. It's only two fudgn' years and he's acting this way.

'I think it's time for us to have a little heart-to-heart talk' And by that, she means fist-to-face talk.

She followed Garu and called him but he kept walking as if he heard nothing. A light bulb popped above her head. This'll make him stop;

"Running away like you heard nothing? You're not manly! You have no honour."

When Garu heard that, he stopped and approached the noodle waitress. He stands in front of her and looked down.

"So... What are you whining about?" Garu asked

Pucca was going to talk but she sensed something. She rose her hand and Garu caught off guard. What is she doing? Is she going to hurt him? He'd done nothing wrong with her. He flinched when her hand moved but saw that she caught an arrow with a letter pierced through it. She took the letter off the arrow and opened it. Her eyes winded. Garu raised a brow and looked at the message. His eyes winded too to see that the letter was a letter for them. A picture of a man was attached on the middle and surrounding it was a list of information of him.

"Well this is surprising." Pucca said after she's finished reading.

"Well yeah.. I mean It's been decades since ninjas receive a letter of assassination." Garu said.

"Well whoever that person is, were sure that it's so powerful that two ninjas are needed to kill it."

"I don't care. I'm going to kill it."

"Umm... WE...And when did you become so careless like Abyo?"

"When stuff happen."

"Stuffs like..."

"Let's plan this stuff up." Garu walked away changing the subject.

"You're still not answering the question Garu!" Garu just waved his hand signalling that he doesn't care.

* * *

"Anika here's your..." Dipper opened the door holding a bag full of her stuff and saw the room already a mess and the person who caused it is just playing with her cell phone. His jaw dropped.

"You're only here in four minutes and the room is now a dumpster?!" Dipper said in shock.

"Yeah now will you please arrange my stuff there?" Anika said still playing.

tap.

tap.

taraptaptap.

tap.

tap.

silence...

...

...

...

tap.

taraptap.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Does my face look like it's not serious?"

"It always looks serious."

"Good now after that, clean my mess."

"I'm not your butler! Man! Pucca maybe really tired from cleaning the house."

"That's rude."

"What?! It's true. From looking at your room; you have a 110% chance that you're gonna trash the house for just 74 minutes and 5 seconds."

"Now that's harsh... But you're still gonna clean it. I'm older than you so sometimes, do as I told."

Dipper groaned and cleaned her mess. Anika smirked and went back to her cell phone. The male brunette returned to his room and lie down his bed. Mabel noticed her brother's annoyed by something. I mean, he's chewing his shirt again!

"Why the long face bro-bro?" Mabel asked.

"Four minutes. Four fridgn' minutes that Anika live in with us, she already trashed her room." Dipper continued writing his journal.

"Wow! That's a world record. Don't act like you're not used to her." Mabel put down her boys magazine and looked at her brother. "Lemme guess, she forced you to clean her room huh?"

"What's not new? She's always lazy. I doubt that she'll help us at the shack tomorrow." Dipper said.

"Dude, take a chill pill. You're always like that after she told you to clean her room."

"That's because sometimes she always shove my face about my age gap to her to have an advantage for me to get what she wants. It's unfair."

"You know, someone told me to learn to say 'no' sometimes. Why won't you do it Dipper?" Mabel asked with a teasing smirk.

"Hey! You're stealing my line!" Dipper said.

He threw his pillow to Mabel and Mabel did the same to Dipper. They kept throwing back and started a pillow fight. They laughed and laughed and a different designed of a pillow hit Mabel.

"Dipper... Is this yours?" Mabel asked.

"Nope." Dipper replied.

Another pillow hit Dipper. He looked around and back at Mabel. Dipper was now annoyed.

"Mabel! No more tricks! Ok?" Dipper said.

"Me?! I have no pillow that almost assembles Robbie's." She held up the pillow.

It's too late for Dipper to know who throw the pillow because when they heard a click,

Anika showed up and fired them with mini pillows. The mystery twins hid under the bed quickly.

"Hey! That's unfair! Put down that bazooka and fight like a man!" Mabel screamed.

The bazooka separated in a thousand pieces and it forms into a cell phone in her pocket. Anika then smirked. She picked up her pillow and so are the twins.

"With pleasure." She then started her attack.

* * *

Ching is having her daily jogging to condition herself for the upcoming day. Her target is to circle the whole town while passing by her favourite places; the goh-rong restaurant, the bamboo forest, the lake, beach, almost every place at the whole village. Seeing beautiful places really makes many people relaxed and made a smile plastered on their face. Ching also is one of those people and it is more special and effective if those places is filled with beautiful memories. It's a good thing that she had a surplus places that she's passing by. Calm before the storm, Ching unfortunately passed by a street where Abyo's chatting (or most likely flirting...) with a cute girl. The girl giggled by

Abyo's whispers so, with flipping her hair and fluttering eyes, she made Abyo a smirking and blushing mess.

Great... all hard work from making big fort made from a good start and mood crushed and fell 6 feet underground and joined her already dead heart that's used to have hopes and dreams of being noticed by her own so-called "senpai". Welp... She's not gonna pass by this street ever again.

Ching walked slowly back to her home but on her way she bumped at Pucca's cousin.

"Anika! I thought you're at America." Ching said.

"Well can I visit my cousin even for a few hours?" Anika asked.

"But is that getting you restless?"

"If I can be in two places at once I won't. Wait... I already did that. Anyway, you didn't seem like in a good mood what gives?"

Ching is at pause for a moment. Anika shook her head and smirk seeming to know her problem by the woman's actions.

"Lemme guess... Abyo." Anika said confidently.

"Are boys really that numb Anika?" Ching asked.

"No. They're just sometimes a complete innocent idiot." Anika put her arm around Ching's neck.

"Don't worry. I am a hundred percent he'll know your awaiting answer someday. But in making your mood okay, let's talk about Pucca and Garu. What happen to those two?" Anika changed the subject.

"They're working together in killing an assassin. New quest and something like that." Ching said.

"Well, That's a progress. Next thing you know, Pucca will be walking in the Isle." and by that, the two laughed.

Pucca bit her tongue accidentally. She let out a soft ouch. Garu heard Pucca and asked what's wrong.

"Doubt that you care. I just bit my tongue." Pucca said.

"I accidentally bit myself too. Maybe someone's talking about us." Garu said.

"Enough chit chatting. So... This 'man's name must never been said'... He's pretty tough." Pucca said.

"He has an unknown record of age and family. He has a skin of nature and his face is unknown. Even what he's capable?! How can we assassinate him if everything about him is unknown? It's like were hunting down some member of a freakshow." Garu rubbed its head.

"You know what? Sometimes, think. If the information they gave us aren't enough, then are we just gonna sit here and think of a million possibilities who he is and never use what ninjas are great at?" Pucca asked.

"It's not that easy Pucca. We don't know what he's capable of." Garu said.

"Then that gives us more reason to spy him." Pucca said.

She stood up and faced the stubborn co-worker.

"Are you planning to shut me out like on what you did to Ching and Abyo? Come on Garu! Be mature! I'm the only one who can be immature in here." Pucca crossed her arms.

"I'm not shutting you out. I'm just being practical."

"Like being gone in two years without telling the townsfolk, coming back another person and make everyone miss the real Garu? That's really practical don't you think?"

Garu got nothing to say. Pucca's face is pure red and boiling hot. She didn't know the reason why he left. Everyone don't know except him and her cousin. And he's planning to keep it that way. It's okay if she's just angry at him. He's afraid that someday, she'll defy him. She needs to be safe. For the sake of everybody, he needs to shut his emotions down.

"I'll be back if I had an idea and if I cooled down." Pucca said.

And with that she walked away. She returned to the goh-rong restaurant and when she went inside, she saw Anika.

"First day in your babysitting and you left the kids? That's harsh." Pucca said.

"It's night at that place so whatever." Anika said.

She noticed her cousin's features and punched her arm.

"Gone badly?" Anika asked.

"What gone badly?" Pucca asked back.

"The meeting."

"You know?"

"I didn't know anything. I'm a big dumb person."

Pucca glared at her identical but scary looking cousin.

"Garu and I fought about spying an unknown target." Pucca said. "He said that we didn't know if the target is capable of but that's the reason why we should spy him right?"

"Want some shots while you talk?"

"You know I'm not a fan of alcohol!"

"Well... Both of you are right and wrong with that." Anika put her hand under her chin.

"Want some help?"

Pucca crossed her legs and said all of the information she knew.

"Looking at all news and internet pages, people didn't know anything about him. He's not even popular at any known freaks. Maybe what your assassinating is the government's top secret." Anika typed at her cell phone about the ninjas' target and there's only a little information popped out. "If you two are going to spy him, I recommend you to look at the government files. No hacking system will unlock it. The security's very tight."

"But it's okay to have one than nothing. Thanks for your help Cuz'-cuz!" Pucca hugged her cousin.

"Don't call me that. And would you please, get off me." Anika said pushing her cousin away.

Pucca walked out the goh-rong and so does Anika. She teleported herself back to the shack, yawned and fell asleep. Dipper came in the girl's room. He's relieved that the room's still clean but the woman inside it is still sleeping. He groaned and went to the kitchen. Mabel caught up to Dipper.

"Hey bro-bro! It's too early to be grumpy. What is it now?" Mabel asked.

"Anika's still asleep. She's the earliest that went inside her room. Bet she's up all night playing with her cell." Dipper said.

"You know? I noticed that you're being tough with her what's up?" Mabel once again asked.

"Me? Am I being tough? No! I've never been tough with her! We had a pillow fight last night remember? How am I angry with her?"

"I never said that you're angry with her."

"W-well the way you're saying it means that I'm angry at her or anything so whatever."

"Hmm... Stuttering. So it's true."

"Just shut up."

Stan faced the kids and placed the food at the table. It's filled with pancakes, omelette, and waffles.

"Who's Birthday is it Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"No one! I just missed you two knuckleheads." Stan said.

"We always came back here every summer Grunkle Stan." Mabel said

"But it's you're first day in staying here for good. So... Yeah."

Ting!

A sound of an oven echoed the room. Stan opened it and put a red looking soup at the table. The twins looked curiously.

"What's this? Is it in the refrigerator for a few days?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know." Stan said.

Mabel was about to reach the soup but Dipper prevented her.

"We don't know what that is." Dipper said.

"But it smells good. Admit it." Mabel said.

Mabel poured a little at her bowl and tasted it. Dipper is about to faint because of what Mabel did. Mabel smiled after tasting. She snatched Dipper's bowl and pour some soup at it.

"What are you making me eat?" Dipper is pushing the soup away from him.

"Come on! It's delicious!" Mabel kept shoving the soup at her brother's face.

Stanford came in the scene.

"Ah! I finally have a peaceful sleep without any noise from certain two noisy co-workers." Ford said.

"Hey! I heard that Piondexter!" Stan shouted.

Anika also came in.

"Finally. After 10 years." Dipper said.

"Sorry to get your hopes up, but I'm just a clone. Anika made me from the copier to substitute. She's still there sleeping." Clone Anika said.

"Knew it." Dipper said.

He poured some milk and cereal to his bowl with some amount of soup not knowing and ate it. Mabel tried to stop him but it's too late. Clone Anika whisper something to Mabel that made her relieved. Dipper smiled while eating. He swallowed the food and that almost made Mabel laugh.

"Hey, this tasted nice. What brand of milk did you guys bought?" Dipper asked.

"It's our top secret right Fordsy?" Stan asked.

"Don't call me that." Ford said.

Dipper finished the cereal and started working and Anika's clone caught up and started her work. They started prepared the gift shop, stocked the empty slots and cleaned the attractions. Soos will be starting the tour so they needed to be ready.

"Uh... Soos? Do we need to clean the statue?" Dipper asked.

"Mr. Pines is Soos' idol. How can we not clean it?" Clone Anika said.

Dipper shrugged and started to dust off the statue. The fake Anika noticed Dipper's attitude so she approached him.

"I know there's something wrong. What is it?" Clone Anika asked.

"You're just the fake Anika. Why would I tell you?" Dipper asked back.

"Man! You've done this to yourself many times when you're twelve and you're what? You're telling me is this?" Clone Anika said.

Silence and a click of a cash register were heard. A sigh escaped out of the fake Anika's mouth.

"People doesn't trust me these days huh?" Anika just walked away and continued her work.

Mabel walked in. The female brunette really needed to talk to her twin later to avoid the most awkward summer of their lives.

Opposites will be right back after the break


	3. Episode 1: Reunions Part 3

Episode 1: Reunions Part 3

After a few hours of research, Pucca and Garu now know what government facility to sneak in and 'borrow' their target's records. Few hours of disabling security systems and staying hidden from guards, they finally got the record. They quickly escaped the government facility and reactivated the security system. Returning from Garu's place, they placed the file on the table.

"Here it is for real." Pucca said.

"Nice working with you." Garu said.

"Yeah. Just like the old days."

Garu snapped his head to face Pucca. He smiled a bit and slowly turned his head back to the file. They opened the file and started to read it document by document.

"Wow..." Garu had nothing to say. "He's a member of a group of secret assassins that escape the US Government. Well what do you know; your cousin's right."

"Who called themselves party soil? It's so corny and weird." Pucca said.

"Well, now we know how to defeat him. We had a nice job team." Garu looked away pretty embarrassed while he raised his hand for Pucca to shake.

Pucca rolled her eyes and shook it. Meanwhile, ears overheard their conversation and a soft evil but familiar laugh quietly slipped. Tobe and the ninjas were hiding at the bushes while putting a glass cup on the wall for them to hear.

"Finally! After two years, I can have my vengeance." Tobe said.

"We always wondered boss, why are you so angry at Garu? What did he did awful to you?" one of the ninjas asked.

"He did this to me!" Tobe pointed the x scar at his face.

"Then why did you just fix your face? Modern people do that." The other ninjas nodded in agreement.

"It's not that easy to accept and forget. This face is the scar of my broken past. I can't just remove it." Tobe said.

"How does that happen?"

"Few years before, where we should be innocent, Garu's father planned to kill someone and burn the village they live in with the citizens. The target's daughters saw the scene. I was about to kill them when Garu get in my way to help them escape! So we fight."

"And then he sliced your face?"

"No! We fight a little; I had a chance to distract him enough to follow the target's daughters. I caught one of them. I'm excited to kill her that time. I was about to kill her until I saw her twin furious. She snatched my katana and sliced my face so fast that I only react when I felt the pain. Then they completely escaped."

"Why are you putting your vengeance at Garu when the girl sliced it?"

"Because she's innocent unlike us."

"So it's innocent that she sliced your face without any hesitation?"

"Well... No... But she won't do it if Garu let that girl and the too scared twin escape!"

"As you say so boss."

* * *

The Real Anika woke up and looked at the clock.

'5:30 huh?' Anika thought.

She pulled out her cell phone and texted her clone that she's awake so she can rest. Clone and Real Anika met and talked about what happened the time she's sleeping.

"Dipper's being grumpy." Clone Anika said.

"Wierd... He never had shown any signs of immaturity since pre-school." Real Anika said.

"That's exactly what I thought." Clone Anika said.

Real Anika go to the bedroom door of the Mystery twins. Anika knocked the door like she's about to sing a popular song in a princess cartoon movie in 2013.

"I'm busy! Go away!" Dipper shouted.

"Okay bye!" Anika said.

Instead of going away, she suddenly turned the knob and kicked it open. Dipper jumped in surprised and rolled his eyes seeing that it's just Anika.

"I heard that there's something we needed to talk." Anika said.

"What should we talk about?" Dipper said.

"What's wrong with you? It's like you're having your very first period!"

"What?! Gross!"

"I'm telling you this one more time! What's wrong?"

"Fine! Wanna know what's wrong? You! You told us since pre-school that we'll be like friends forever and you won't let us being bullied for all our lives. You promised that! Do you know Mabel waited for you?! But you left us in oh too many years and you'll just suddenly pop out and make me pretend that nothing like this ever happened! What a good big sister figure we had here." Dipper grabbed his stuff and tried to walk out but Anika hold his sleeve to stop him.

"You're angry at me right?"

"Yes!"

"And this is your room."

"What?"

"Yeah? Well I'm just asking your problem and you can't walk out your own room so I'll be the one to walk out."

Anika just walked out. Before the last step outside the room, she looked back at the very confused Dipper

"Don't worry. I'll let you cool down. Go give me your best shot kid." Anika said and walked out for real.

* * *

Garu and Pucca looked cautiously at their target as it went to the Gravity Falls forest and trained. They were sitting there for hours because "Party Soil" never let itself off guard. Training or making riot at the forest like a wild gorilla they finally saw him distracted. They made their positions and tried to ambush him. Well... At least they tried. Party soil dodged every attacked that they offer and destroyed every weapon they had. The pair caught off guard by what happened. Party Soil chuckled and faced the two ninjas.

"Thought I didn't know that the Government Agency send a few assassin to send me back to jail or put me in a grave or something? You're in a big luck if that happens. Do you know that you're the one who's trapped by mine?" Party Soil pulled out a knife.

Pucca and Garu backed off cautiously.

"Amateurs huh? Well lesson number 1; you had to make sure with everything. There is a chance that your target's information in your hands is false." Party soil stomped and the earth began to shake.

Garu fell to the ground. Party soil put his knife at his throat.

"Lesson number 2; make sure there are no witnesses at your planning and that person may get in the way." Party Soil looked at its back and there stands Tobe and the other ninjas smirking at the sight before them.

Pucca just looked with mixed emotions. He serves it right by being a big jerk. But even the most evil demon in the world doesn't deserved such scenery of death. Her negativity and conscience fight inside her mind whether she'll help him or not. But even at the most difficult argument about this certain pretty boy, there is one thing that always made up her mind like she was programmed like that... Pucca strikes towards Party Soil. She pushed him away from Garu and bumped him to a few trees until his sides are numb. Garu caught up and grabbed Pucca before she became a pancake from Party Soil's punches. Pucca then ordered Garu to take care of Tobe. Even though He's a different person from now on... Pucca dodged and blocked every punches and attempt of slices that came from the beast. She then stared her attack. Even though her arms are numb from the target's steel like body, she still attacked. Even if his body is literally made of steel, there's no hard metal for Pucca Nohara. She then punched Party Soil with all her might that made the assassin spit out blood. She still have a mission until she dies. She then had her last punch until Party soil left unconscious. She walked to him and kneeled down.

"Well I have my own lesson for you Mr. Cheesy name; Never ever touch neither a hair of one of my closest friends and family and I'll make sure I'll blast out your head, pull out your intestines, and tear you apart atom by atom. You don't know what I'm capable of." Pucca said. "But I'll spare you for now. We had a nice fight. I'll give you a chance to escape before the cops found you." Pucca then walked away from the beaten up Party soil.

She'll protect everyone who she care the most. Even though their recent relationship are like enemies...

"Ninjas, retreat." Tobe ordered the ninjas and fled after their once again failed mission on having vengeance with Garu.

Garu glared at Pucca and stomped away. Pucca caught up confused at his sudden rage. She kept convincing at him on what's the reason why he's grumpy by a sudden but he kept saying 'nothing'.

"Do I really needed to say the magic words to make you speak?" Pucca asked.

"You ruined everything. That's the problem." Garu screamed.

"I don't get you anymore Sanada. You're mysterious and complicated before and it gotten worse! A simple thank you was much appreciated."

"You don't need to understand me. All you going to do is to ignore me and let me in peace."

When Garu is about to walk away, Pucca pinned him to the tree with eyes like fire.

"Look, even though it's been years, I'm still your friend and I don't give a damn if it takes forever for you to break. Even if I have to treat you like before." Pucca said in a creepy way that Garu take a big gulp knowing what she meant.

But even with her threat, his pride won so he did the same thing that he haven't done in a long time; He escaped and ran away from the she-demon who once again chased him and once again, the never ending game of tag begins for this two same but different persons

* * *

 **Heyo Peeps! I'm OtakuFallerSTED and I hope even just one person see this little piece of junk.**

 **I've been thinking this hard and well and I finally posted it so don't hesitate to share your thoughts in the review section.**

 **So that's all for now. See you at the next Episodes and remember; Love is all around us but if it seems that you pair of walking meat is not the right match, FORCE IT LIKE HECK!**


	4. Episode 2: Control Part 1

Pyronica looked at her surroundings full of souls and walking skeletons sectioned in three as one section is where the souls perished, the other section is where the souls looked like they're in paradise, and the other looked ridiculous as the section have a closed door with a sign saying 'cleaning room'. She went to the first section that is typically what her and her gang called; the underworld. Every section of the world of the souls has a boss in it that have a very boss but that's beside the point. The boss in the underworld, that's what she needed to meet. As she was walking, she saw the souls crying in pain and anguish. She enjoyed the view and laughed at one soul who looks like an idiot begging to stop. Stop? Death god doesn't make souls stop from feeling pain. He's a total psychopath; the perfect man for the job. The woman monster walked through a pit and jumped down. As she landed nicely at the bottom, she saw Death God that even if bloody red smoke cover it's features and the only thing exposed is his horns, staring at her.

"Pyronica, it's a surprise of you for visiting me; your father." Death God said.

"You calling me your daughter is more surprising. Anyway, I'm not here to visit a God who doesn't needs me and vice versa. I'm here for Bill." Pyonica replied

"What? He's my possession now Pyronica. He'll perish here but knowing he's a crazy demon, I've prepared something more special just for him." Death god said.

"Oh yeah? He called the axolotl genius that's why I'm wondering why he's not in a new form yet. I know you have something to do with this." Pyronica said.

"Do you expect my boss will make all of you do that scene four years ago once again? You and your gang should face the truth that all of you can't change and manipulate reality as it is; cruel, tough, for all the souls strong enough to survive this journey without a doubt. Looking at this person standing beside me looks like she can't. As a destructible immortal daughter of a death god, I'm disappointed." Death god said in a blank expression.

"As I told you, I'm not here for you, and I'm definitely not here for your lessons." Pyronica said.

They suddenly heard a thud at the middle of their argument. And as they turned around, they saw Bill's soul still in his original triangle form... oh no wait scratch that in a right triangle form and he seemed like he have been in that special room Death God mentioned a few moments ago. The used to be an equilateral triangle demon, looked at the two with his eye half closed and without a mouth, if it's even possible, he smirks.

" Pyronica! It's a good thing you showed up! How about you help me in getting out of here?" Bill said.

"No she won't Cipher." Death God said holding Pyronica.

"Hear this, let's make a bet. You like bets right?" Bill asked.

"What'll you do if I won't agree to your little scheme?" Death God replied with a question.

"Pyonica will do my job and let me free with all your dead prisoners. Life and death will live as one in the dimension we're going to rule." Bill answered.

"Oh no, she won't do that." Death God said.

"Oh yes I will." Pyronica shouted at her father.

"Shut up you pink brat!" Death god made his grip tighter.

"So what now, let's do it in peace or in terror?" Bill asked.

"What's your deal?" Death God said.

"Give me a year and two months. In those times, I will plan my revenge, live in dead human vessel, and relive wierdmageddon. If I ruled there in the minimum of 20 days, I win and you will all be in my hands that I'll play." Bill explained.

"And if you'll lose, you'll come back here and face the consequences." Death God added.

"So is it a deal?" Bill stretched out his tiny hand.

"Let's have a little twist before I shake that. If you lose this bet but you felt any real emotions than madness and anger through your time, I may pity on you and let you have a consolation prize in mind." Death God said.

"I don't give a fuck about your consolation prize. All I need is my own domain." Bill said without care.

"Even if you don't want it to happen or not, it's going to be the part of the deal Cipher." The Descendant in dark clouds said.

Bill had no complaints after that statement, offered his hand once more and death god shook it.

"Can I have a kick starter? Usually rising back from the dead will make you weak. Maybe a simple lowlife identity to feed that is strong enough to have the power to possess a vessel." Bill requested.

"Very well." Death God accepted.

"You are born to be great."

"You are a disgrace to this family."

"No Father. It was you."

"Being on the top means being strong and superior."

"I don't care about power and darkness father. I want to put myself in goodness not greatness, honour not superiority, the lightness not the darkness you've given me."

"You can't escape me, you and your little friends. No matter what, you have the blood of the moon's darkest entity. We are one my child obey me..."

Obey me...

Obey me...

Meow...

Garu suddenly opened his eyes. He jumped out of bed to see the time. It's only 12:00 in the morning. No sun rising in the horizon and the stars awake at the stretched out sky. He looked down to Mio who woke him up to a very unpleasant nightmare. He kept thinking it. He can't shrug it off. No, He shouldn't shrug it off. This is a very serious matter. If it happens once again, he don't know the possibilities of the village's safety. The images are getting vivid, the signs are now showing rapidly than before, the reason why he went away from to Sooga village for two years; being broken once more.

He has the signs of being not himself ever since he fell into this existence. He never controlled it. His father never even bothered to worry about his son for the fact that he too has the same situation. From the similarities of him and his father, it looks like their sometimes thinking the same things. It feels like he's everywhere. From escaping the village he used to call home, he felt relieved from all the things that made him drive insane. But two years ago, it once again regained and is more frequent. Only he knows this reason as he left without explanation, and everyone in the village gone worried.

He then put on his fake self and starts training into the woods. Knowing that some people inside the village are sometimes too early, he had to be prepared. He started to do some usual. He punched a tree and treated it like a punching bag. From thinking too much about his worries and problems, his punches starts to get even more powerful that left a big mark to the poor tree. The pretty boy ninja stopped beads of sweat falling from his temple and laid his head at the tree.

Depression and stress came into his mind combined. He guessed he needed to leave the village once again. He needs to waste no time. He was about to go away when he bumped into someone.

"Hey." Pucca said.

"Oh. It's just you. So I'm guessing your taking your words seriously. It's obvious that you're following me yet again." Garu crossed his hands.

"I'm just having my morning jogging and I bumped into you. Don't be too assuming Mr. Sanada."

"At 12:30 in the morning?" Garu chuckled. "I don't think so."

Pucca pointed at her wet hair. It's obvious that she has just taken her shower. Garu got a little embarrassed but kept it cool. He faced her emotionless and said;

"Touché. How come you woke up this early in the morning?"

"I should ask the same to you."

Two shots fired at Garu from Pucca. She is serious about what she said that she needed to know what Garu's bothered at. It's his own life yes. But putting everything at its own shoulders should be rough. He really needed to share it to someone or else he'll collapse. She's not happy with it. As she said so, she didn't wanted anyone to get hurt.

"Come on now Garu-kun. Spill the beans. You can tell it to Pucca-chan." Pucca said in a baby voice.

"I just had a nightmare that's completely useless. Nuns gone chasing me while I'm holding a cross then they suddenly turned into horses. The usual." Garu said a non-convincible alibi.

"Nothing like me chasing you with a kissy-kissy face like always? Yehey! You're not afraid at me anymore!" Pucca said happily.

"But that doesn't mean that your combination of kinky and lenny face doesn't bother me anymore. That's a total terror for an eleven year old child." Garu said.

"How rude." Pucca said half offended.

"Anyway I should go." Garu said.

Garu is about to go away if Pucca doesn't hold him to his place. Pucca raised an eyebrow and looked into his eyes. He suddenly got nervous. He gulped a lump in his throat by feeling that this woman in front of him can stare into its soul and crush your well-known lies. She's good at knowing which is which. She have done that many times so why bother?

"Yeah. I can read your mind somehow. You're planning to go away from the village once again aren't you? Good thing I saw you and look, I can almost see your insides from your wounded knuckles. If you want to leave so badly and make Mio experience jetlag once again, let's patch this up first."

Pucca led him to his home while her patient got confused and frustrated. He doesn't need any help from someone right now. Anyways, why is he exaggerating? She's only going to heal the wound at his knuckles anyways. Why bother. A little time will waste an important matter but this girl, she's a fighter. She always gets what she wants. Well... except this pretty boy here but that's beside the point. She will insist and she will punch you if necessary. She's smart and skilful. Like the times of before. And besides, her time is more important among anything else.

Death God rise from the ground and goes to the timeline of time baby he needs to talk about time business. The deal Bill and he made will need some assistance and control of time. He knows time baby won't agree with his request because of his somewhat reckless decision but it was worth the try in convincing him. The robots let him pass the futuristic hallway and inside the room. He floats in to see time baby sleeping.

For the love of father time and space, this would be hard to wake this sucker up. Unfortunately, if he forces that baby to wake up, he'll cry out loud that the poor Death God's ears will explode. Well, a few hours of wasting time in waiting this son of father time and space won't be hard, right?

Oh come on it is. Time baby is sleeping for days. Even Pyronica never slept like that when she's still a baby. Death God used some of his prisoner's soul powers to wake him up. He never tried that but hey, that's a punishment from slacking off in work. Death God kicked the baby so hard that it's sure that it'll cry. When time baby woke up and was about to cry, Death God uses a calming dust from the dead temper monster and time baby was calm once more. Time baby was pissed at what the smoke monster's action and starts to punch him if it wasn't for the robots. One robot gave him a pacifier and with no complaints, he let it shove the baby calmer into his mouth.

"How the heck did you do that to me Death God? I'm a little baby needed to sleep you know?" Time baby said. His words are not very vivid because of the pacifier and made his words in a real baby words in a big man's voice but luckily to Death God, he understands every single word.

As saliva spill from inside to outside of his mouth, Death God shook his head from the bratty baby. He's somewhat responsible and mature but even though, his baby self still strikes.

"I made a deal with Bill and I need your help." Death God get into business.

Time baby spit out the pacifier and hit one of the robots, causing a short circuit from the pacifier's weight with time baby's disgusting liquid coating it. Out of all beings in the multi-verse, It's Bill Cipher who this Death God made a deal with. This demon who separated his molecules into trillions of pieces. Does that meddling rebel knows how long does he needed to combine himself all over again? Just a century. Time baby got to his matured side, gone out of tiresome and started the serious conversation.

"Why? Out of all you let Bill Cipher to let your pride take over and now he has the power to toy us." Time baby said.

"Trust me. I need you and your father's time, and space control. If you trust me enough and we do this according to plan, it should and it will work." Death God said.

"What is your plan?" Time baby said.

"Reforming him." Death God said it simply.

"How can you do that? That's completely impossible. We can't change him if he knows it's our doing." Time baby said.

"I didn't say that we will change him."Death God said. Time baby calmed down for a bit. Death God thought that the baby already get what's on his mind. "Do you even think why axolotl didn't get his new form?"

Time baby paused for a minute. He's somewhat right, not a single Time anomaly has been reported by his recruits.

"I begged from the axolotl and at the father time and space itself. He'll not change from that kind of defeat and I know it. He needs to experience another kind for him and his friends. Especially my daughter, I need to make a move for my daughter's sake." Death God said.

"Well then, how will I help you?" Time baby said getting the God's point.

"When the time comes, you'll know. I've already told it to the axolotl. All I need for now is your patience." Death god said.

The giant baby snickers.

"I am time itself. I can handle that." Time baby said confident.

Dipper kept on writing on his journal. He was pissed. It's been a week since he and Mabel's stay, and he noticed that Anika was always asleep and always woke up at five. How does that woman know how to hibernate? Dipper's handwriting got deeper as he think of that. That woman was once the twin's best friend since they started school. Their classmates bullied them from being weird. They never felt like they belong in this so-called reality. The first thing yet the first person who make them feel like they belong from this world is Anika. She was what he called a sister through the years and the best of friend other than his twin. Every person that bullied them, she made them like a coward lion in fairytale books with her scary features. Yes, she was always lazy but she is the most mature and the most responsible person he had ever met in his life. She's his idol in short. Even in irritating times, he felt the kindness and the warmth of an older sibling.

Sad to say one time, she left without a word. Anika didn't showed up to them for 4 years without a single source of connection. He's pretty much okay with it and understands her reasons. But ever felt the feeling like you know the reason and you understand it because it's an acceptable reason, but you can't help but feel immature or selfish because you can't accept the situation you're in right now? They're used to be safe from bullies but now look at them; only the twins are there for each other to ease the pain of another. He saw Mabel cry many times asking where is Anika. Dipper had to be a brother and fill the void that that girl left from his twin sister. Dipper knows that Anika was not literally sharing their blood and they're only best friends and have each other's own lives but he can't resist the immaturity inside. He doesn't want her to come back because he wants her to protect them and catch all of the responsibilities they've had or anything but... I guess... It's a kid's explanation in... in... Okay off with the drama. Dipper completely forgot about it and everything. But why does she have to get in the picture again? He doesn't and wouldn't tell a single word of his thoughts to her. Nope. It'll just be a total trouble and it's totally meaningless.

Dipper let out a big sigh. He closed his journal from running out of thoughts on what he'll write. He suddenly heard Mabel's squeal of excitement. Mabel came running inside the room and start twirling like an idiot. Dipper can laugh at this if it weren't from the drama jetlag. Therefore, instead of laughing, he acts like a woman having her period once again.

"Mabel what is it? Can't you see that I'm writing on my journal?" Dipper said.

"Bro bro! Calvis is moving in Gravity Falls! He had an accident months ago. He lost but relive again! Their parents decided to get him some fresh air so they move him here. Unluckily, only he will be at Gravity Falls but I guess we can make him not alone here." Mabel said.

"Wait... Calvis who?"

Mabel made a big face palm. She explained his situation and everything but her brother doesn't know the subject.

"Bro. Calvis; Elementary friend, Classy Calvis."

"Nope. doesn't ring a bell."

"Bark buddy Calvis."

"Oh! Okay I remember. Calvis Rufus; the one who barks and us with barks. I remember him."

"You only remember the offensive nickname bro."

"What? It's like Mermado from what I remember a year after and you mentioned him and I call him a Mexican merman or Gabe Benson the man who made out with his puppets. Oh! I have a lot of insults with Gideon. Wanna hear it? It's hilarious!"

"Bro..."

"Okay I get you Mabes. So what are we gonna do? Wait him at the train station or at the bus stop?"

"I said this too early. He'll be coming in a week. His parents needed to settle the payments at his psychiatrist and also his stuff. I guess he'll be here for a long time."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Wait so Calvis will come in a week?"

The twins jumped in surprise to see Anika leaning at the room's doorstep interrupting their conversation.

"How do you know Calvis?" Dipper asked suspicious at the woman before him.

"I just met him at a business party I coincidently attend. He already knew my face when we bumped into each other because of you guys. And may I tell you to be careful with your sister Dipper. He asked me a few techniques about making moves. He's a total hokage I must say."

"What do you mean by 'hokage'? I didn't know that he's a powerful ninja." Anika just sighed at her ex-childhood best friend

"You're slow at jokes. Don't blame me if he makes ninja moves on someone you know." Anika walks out.

"I don't know what the heck you guys are talking about. Am I a ghost?" Mabel said.

 _Opposites will be right back after the break_


End file.
